<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diplomat's son by billionairevolleyboysclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717365">diplomat's son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub'>billionairevolleyboysclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern royalty AU.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Royalty or not, Tsukishima opens his eighteen-year-old mouth and does what he does best: says something mean.</p>
  <p>"Some people say you don’t do much. Other than use up public funds." </p>
  <p>Kuroo grins in response, showing a slightly crooked canine tooth. </p>
  <p>"What a modern view of the monarchy."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>diplomat's son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima is 18 when they first host King Nekomata and his grandson Prince Kuroo for dinner. </p>
<p>His father is Karasuno’s diplomat to Nekoma and Tsukishima’s been in the country since he was 15. He’s seen Kuroo’s picture splashed across the tabloids. Official portraits where he stands by a seated Nekomata, his younger brother Prince Kenma flanking the left. “Candid” photos of him heading to his university classes, winking at the camera. Leaked photos of him sweaty at dorm parties, arm thrown over his best friend, Fukurodani’s youngest prince.</p>
<p>He’s popular. Particularly since the country is still fairly protective of him and his brother after their parents passed nearly a decade ago. </p>
<p>Sitting across from him at his father’s dinner table, though, eyeing the bird’s nest of hair adorning his head, Tsukishima is starting to doubt the appeal.</p>
<p>They’re seated across from each other after the surprisingly jovial Nekomata insists on letting the <em> youth be youth </em>.</p>
<p>Royalty or not, Tsukishima opens his eighteen-year-old mouth and does what he does best: says something mean.</p>
<p>"Some people say you don’t do much. Other than use up public funds."</p>
<p>Kuroo grins in response, showing a slightly crooked canine tooth. </p>
<p>"What a modern view of the monarchy. It’s not like Karasuno is without its own figures."</p>
<p>"Like who?" Tsukishima questions, raising a brow. </p>
<p>"You’re telling me Daichi isn’t the most popular thing to come out of the presidential family in centuries? His popularity polls are higher than his father. The poor guy can’t pet a stray dog without the newspapers reporting on it. Not to mention those thighs," Kuroo points out.</p>
<p>Tsukishima simmers. Karasuno’s press really did have a field day when Daichi joined his university’s volleyball team. </p>
<p>"Well, Ukai is a real salt-of-the-earth politician, it’s not their fault the press is trying to turn them into socialites."</p>
<p>"A real salt-of-the-earth politician," Kuroo whistles. "That sounds like an oxymoron to me."</p>
<p>Kuroo’s still smiling at him. Tsukishima takes a sip of water, suddenly self-conscious.</p>
<p>"Where are you going to university next year?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima tells him. </p>
<p>"Shame. Looks like we’ll be just missing each other."</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Despite his words, they actually don’t end up ‘missing’ each other as much as Kuroo randomly shows up on campus to visit him occasionally. </p>
<p>They’ve become... friends now, unfortunately. </p>
<p>Kuroo stretches out like a cat on his living room couch, flipping through one of Tsukishima’s paperbacks. </p>
<p>"Don’t you have better things to do? Babies to kiss? World leaders’ daughters to schmooze?" Tsukishima asks from his desk, struggling to concentrate on the equation in front of him through Kuroo’s absentminded humming. </p>
<p>"Oh plenty," Kuroo replies. "Your father was a diplomat you know how this works."</p>
<p>Tsukishima rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>"You know everytime you’re here the student newspaper runs that photo of you and Bokuto with blue hair right next to my student portrait."</p>
<p>"Ugh," Kuroo puts a hand on his heart in faux-pride. "So devoted to their best alumni." </p>
<p>Tsukishima throws him a look.</p>
<p>"If it bothers you so much," Kuroo continues, going back to flipping pages. "Get Akaashi to tell them to stop. He’s editor-in-chief now no?"</p>
<p>"Akaashi’s the one approving it." </p>
<p><em> It’s news</em>. Akaashi tells him with a shrug and an expertly-disguised smirk the next time Tsukishima shows up to lunch clutching a copy of the newspaper. <em> Can’t stop the press. </em></p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Despite his ribbing, Kuroo actually is quite busy. </p>
<p>Tsukishima knows this. Doesn’t need Yamaguchi to point it out every time Kuroo spies a tinted black town car from their apartment window and heads back to his life of charity engagements and patronages and diplomatic appearances with a cheery <em> bye Tsukki! </em></p>
<p>"He really makes an effort you know?" Yamaguchi gently prods. </p>
<p>"He’s a nuisance." Tsukishima grumbles with no heat. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And then, during Tsukishima’s last year of school – Kuroo becomes King. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Tsukishima holds the receiver to his ear, blinking as he asks his father to repeat what he just said. </p>
<p><em> Heart attack</em>. He repeats. King Nekomata had a heart attack. </p>
<p>"It should be hitting the news soon. I just wanted you to know." </p>
<p>Tsukishima feels his legs going numb. </p>
<p>"I’ll call you back." </p>
<p>He hangs up. He sits on his couch for a moment with his head in his hands before he looks back at the receiver. </p>
<p><em> God</em>. There’s no way he’s going to be able to even reach him.</p>
<p>A noise from the street outside his window startles him, and he looks down to see a group of girls crowding around a friend. She’s in tears, gesturing animatedly as their faces all slowly turn to shock. </p>
<p><em> Fuck</em>. He turns away from the scene, eyes prickling. Immediately, his phone rings. </p>
<p>He quickly picks up, recognizing a short dial tone before an operator on the line oh so calmly informs him <em> a member of the royal service is calling. Accept the call? </em></p>
<p>"Of course." Tsukishima bites out.</p>
<p>He pauses for a moment, hearing static. </p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p><em>"Hello?" </em> comes Kuroo’s weak voice. </p>
<p>"Kuroo," Tsukishima starts, feeling breathless. "I’m so sorry." </p>
<p>"Thank you," Kuroo responds, tone uncharacteristically deadened. </p>
<p>He must be accepting condolence calls all day, Tsukishima thinks. <em> Your father was a diplomat you know how this works, </em>he recalls, flinching at the sudden memory. </p>
<p>Tsukishima only hears Kuroo’s shuddering breaths for a second. </p>
<p>Kuroo’s voice comes back. "Are you at your apartment?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Ok I might come over- I might- <em>Sorry?" </em>Kuroo’s voice sounds distant and distracted, as if he’s covering the receiver. He’s talking to someone else for a minute before he lets out another breath. The voices in the background continue. <em>"Tsukki I have to go."</em></p>
<p>"Ok." He responds, heart sinking into his stomach. </p>
<p>The line cuts out. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>He doesn’t hear back later that day. </p>
<p>He hardly hears from or sees Kuroo at all over the course of the next year. Until finally, the calls and the visits stop coming entirely. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Graduation passes by in a blink. He finishes his courses with flying colors, accepts a job at Nekoma’s natural history museum, and spends the day of Kuroo’s coronation avoiding television sets, newspapers, and his own reflection. </p>
<p>He decides to spend the summer back in Karasuno before he starts work. </p>
<p>He stays with Yamaguchi and Yachi, both now settled down and back in their home country. One day, he grabs coffee with Akiteru.</p>
<p>"How was it?" He asks nonchalantly. Akiteru works on Ukai’s staff. Despite his best efforts, he’s seen some of the photos of the coronation. Saw Ukai solemnly shaking Kuroo’s hand after the event, Akiteru no doubt somewhere behind the scenes. </p>
<p>Akiteru looks at him, as if deciding how honest to be. </p>
<p>"Beautiful," He eventually settles on. "But bleak. He’s still fairly young to be thrown into the life of a full-time monarch."</p>
<p>Akiteru looks out the window of the cafe they’re sitting at. "I don’t envy his position." </p>
<p>Tsukishima blows on his mug. </p>
<p>"I don’t either." </p>
<p>Akiteru looks back at Tsukishima with something that looks a lot like pity. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Another year after that, Tsukishima accepts a temporary research position at a sister institution back in Karasuno. </p>
<p>He doesn’t return to Nekoma for another two. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>He’s only been back in town for three months when Akaashi invites him over for Bokuto’s birthday party. </p>
<p>"Sure," Tsukishima responds before he can overthink it. He’s gotten better at that in the past few years. </p>
<p>"Great," Akaashi says. "Bokuto will be excited to see you." </p>
<p>Tsukishima weaves his fingers together on the surface of the table they’re sitting at. It’s a sunny day and they’ve decided to sit outside for lunch. </p>
<p>"If you don’t mind me asking," Tsukishima starts. "Why did you two decide to stay here? Why not go back to Fukurodani?"</p>
<p>"Fair question," Akaashi smiles. "Bokuto has two older sisters. He’s third-in-line to a crown that is really less than symbolic even. Fukurodani hasn’t truly latched onto its royal family in the way that Nekoma has." </p>
<p>"And," Akaashi shrugs. "This is where we met."</p>
<p>His eyes soften looking at Tsukishima.</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>He knows Kuroo is likely to show up to the party. </p>
<p>He knows Kuroo is likely to show up to the party, but, staring at Kuroo’s shell-shocked expression when he steps into the room and spies Tsukishima standing in Akaashi and Bokuto’s dining room, he’s suddenly not so sure Kuroo knew <em> he </em>was coming to the party.</p>
<p>Kuroo quickly snaps out of it and Tsukishima turns away as Kuroo is intercepted by someone else.</p>
<p>He looks good, Tsukishima thinks. The tabloids don’t do him justice. <em> The young king </em> they call him. </p>
<p>He watches Kuroo work the room in the corner of his eye as he pretends to engage in conversation with someone Bokuto and Kuroo went to university with. </p>
<p>Eventually, Kuroo manages to make his way over to Tsukishima. </p>
<p>He must be nervous, Tsukishima is surprised to think as he sees Kuroo shove his hands into his jacket pockets. Under all that media training and poise, Tsukishima can still spot Kuroo’s old habits. </p>
<p><em>"Tsukishima</em>," Kuroo says fondly, at the same time that Tsukishima remembers to bow and lets out a measured "<em>Your Majesty</em>." </p>
<p>An arm automatically shoots out to stop him, and a pained look quickly flits across his face. "Please– don’t." </p>
<p>Tsukishima straightens back up. </p>
<p>"I didn’t know you came back from Karasuno."</p>
<p>"Only recently," Tsukishima responds. </p>
<p>"Ah," Kuroo replies. There’s something cautious about his demeanor. "How long are you here for?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima shrugs. "For now." </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>The four of them end up much drunker than they have any right to be in one of Bokuto and Akaashi’s guest rooms. Kuroo is sprawled out in an armchair, looking the definition of exhausted now that they’re away from the rest of the guests. Tsukishima is carefully perched at the edge of the bed, taking care not to look at Kuroo for too long. </p>
<p>"Hey hey," Bokuto calls out from where he’s wrestled Akaashi into his lap in another chair. "How come Kenma didn’t come?"</p>
<p>"He’s abroad for his first solo tour," Kuroo responds tiredly. "Plus, it’s not good protocol to have the second-in-line in the same place as the current monarch for extended periods of time if you can help it." </p>
<p>"Bad for murdering purposes," he deadpans. </p>
<p>Bokuto chuckles, but he’s only half paying attention as he’s begun rubbing his nose against the soft hairs at Akaashi’s nape. He always gets affectionate when he’s drunk. </p>
<p>Akaashi turns his head, smiling down at Bokuto fondly. Their eyes meet and for a moment, the view of the sheer amount of tenderness between them makes Tsukishima feel queasy. </p>
<p>Kuroo seems to be in no better boat, the alcohol in his system making his pinched expression clear. He looks as if he’s willing himself to sink into the fabric of the armchair. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Akaashi seems to quickly catch on to the change in mood, extraciating himself from Bokuto’s octopus arms to pull him up alongside him. "<em>Let’s go</em>," he murmurs into Bokuto’s chest. "<em>We’ll let them catch up</em>." </p>
<p>Bokuto only peeks behind him, as Akaashi shoos him out the door and the sounds of the party dim again as the door hinges shut. </p>
<p>Tsukishima looks back at Kuroo, where he’s got his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Tsukishima thinks about doing the same, but he’s having trouble keeping the room from starting to spin as it is. </p>
<p>Tsukishima, not for the first time that night, is struck by how <em> young </em>Kuroo still is. Tsukishima himself is only 24. </p>
<p>For a second, he still looks like the cocky student-prince that visited his family’s home for a diplomatic dinner all those years ago. </p>
<p>"Tsukishima," Kuroo suddenly says, standing up with a tentative balance to look out the window with his hands in his jacket pockets. When he turns back around, his expression is pained. </p>
<p>"I’m sorry I stopped calling. Things just– <em> changed. </em> So quickly."</p>
<p>He steps in front of Tsukishima, leaning the fingertips of one hand on the bed next to Tsukishima’s outer thigh. </p>
<p>"I don’t know how I let things get that bad between us." </p>
<p>"You had a whole country to deal with," Tsukishima murmurs. He can feel Kuroo’s warm breath against his hair. </p>
<p>"I know. And I always knew it was coming but–"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kuroo’s hand comes up to rest on the side of his nape, nudging his gaze up.</p>
<p>Kuroo lets their foreheads touch and Tsukishima registers the faint smell of liquor on his breath. </p>
<p>"Tsukki," he murmurs softly. "I missed you so much." </p>
<p>Tsukishima only gives his balance a passing thought before he surges up, capturing Kuroo’s lips with his own. </p>
<p>His head is buzzing as Kuroo opens his mouth in a small gasp before reaching his arm around Tsukishima’s back, pulling him tight against his chest. </p>
<p><em> I knew he’d be good at this</em>, Tsukishima thinks, bringing both hands up to cup Kuroo’s face as Kuroo presses their mouths together, hard. </p>
<p>The kiss escalates and Kuroo maneuvers both of them onto the bed without letting go of Tsukishima. </p>
<p><em>"Fuck</em>," Kuroo breathes out with an urgency, fist wrinkling the back of Tsukishima’s dress shirt where he’s got it balled up. </p>
<p>"Get this off," Tsukishima demands against his neck, pushing at the shoulders of Kuroo’s jacket.</p>
<p>Kuroo lets his jacket fall to the bed, immediately moving back to struggle with Tsukishma’s shirt buttons. He places his lips to Tsukishima’s chest with each new sliver of skin revealed, and Tsukishima brings his trembling hands to weave into Kuroo’s hair. </p>
<p><em> This is bad, </em>he can’t help but think to himself with each layer of clothing removed. </p>
<p>He’s still thinking it at the feel of Kuroo’s bare chest against his, of his thumbs digging into his hip bones, of his hand on the both of them. </p>
<p>When Kuroo finally gets inside him, he looks on the verge of saying something that will ruin them both. So Tsukishima surges up to slot their mouths together again. <em> Don’t. </em></p>
<p>Kuroo moans against his mouth, hand holding Tsukishima’s face tightly. </p>
<p><em> Please</em>, he let out at the same time that Tsukishima says <em> move</em>. Kuroo places a shuddering kiss to his forehead, letting Tsukishima back down onto the bed. Tsukishima squeezes his eyes shut to avoid the burning look in Kuroo’s eyes as he gazes down at him. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>The next morning, Kuroo wakes up to an empty bed.</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Two weeks after the party, Tsukishima is coming back from the museum when he spots a black town car with tinted windows idling on his block. </p>
<p>His traitorous heart starts racing as he seriously considers pivoting on his heel and heading back to the museum for the night. He does a lap around the block before eventually approaching his own front door, keys rattling. </p>
<p>He swings the door open to the sight of Kuroo on his couch. </p>
<p>Tsukishima stands there silently for a second before remembering to shut the door behind him. </p>
<p>"Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Kuroo just stares at him, the edges of his mouth pressed tight. </p>
<p>"Don’t do that." </p>
<p>"What would you rather I call you?" He asks, turning away to hang up his coat.</p>
<p>"Your husband."</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s keys drop out of his hand where he’d been moving to hang them up. </p>
<p>"Don’t joke like that," He grumbles, bending down to pick them up and swiveling to face Kuroo. </p>
<p>"I’m not," Kuroo responds with an unwavering gaze. He still hasn’t moved from where he’s perched on Tsukishima’s stupid couch. "I mean it entirely." </p>
<p><em>"Tsukishima Kei</em>," he begins, leaning forward with his hands clasped in his lap. "I want you to marry me." </p>
<p>There’s nothing but silence for a moment as Tsukishima stares back at Kuroo in disbelief. </p>
<p>"You don’t," he finally says empathetically. "You truly don’t." </p>
<p>Kuroo sighs as if expecting the response. </p>
<p>"Oh I do," he says wearily, letting his hands fall back into his lap. "And so does the royal service. They’d be elated, trust me. They’ve been pressuring me to marry for years."</p>
<p>Tsukishima swallows, moving closer to Kuroo’s seated figure but still carefully out of arm's length. </p>
<p>Kuroo continues. </p>
<p>"Logically, I know it should happen. Kenma is exhausted by all the flying and visits and engagements and events. Transparently, we need someone to help lighten his load." </p>
<p>"Selfishly," Kuroo looks back up at Tsukishima. "I want that person to be you." </p>
<p>Tsukishima finally allows himself a seat in the armchair across from Kuroo, legs feeling weak. He looks him in the eye for the first time since entering the room, a desperate sort of frustration suddenly entering his chest. </p>
<p>"You do know there are a million different people out there who would make a better match. No one wants a <em> foreign-born ex-diplomat’s brat </em>to be their new prince." </p>
<p>Kuroo shrugs with a single shoulder. </p>
<p>"You’re a dual citizen. And your family has noble origins no?"</p>
<p>"In Karasuno," Tsukishima hisses. </p>
<p>Another shrug. </p>
<p>"We’re allied countries. Hell, Karasuno is the closest ally we have at this point, outside of Fukurodani." </p>
<p>"Ah, so you’re saying it’d be in fact <em> good </em> for the country," Tsukishima responds, hands threatening to tremble again. </p>
<p>"Yes," Kuroo replies, pushing himself off the couch and onto his knees in front of him much to Tsukishima’s horror. "And good for me."</p>
<p>Kuroo suddenly looks small as he kneels, pulling Tsukishima’s hands off his lap and enveloping them with his. </p>
<p>"I love you Kei. And I can’t do this alone. You’re sharp and beautiful and I love you." </p>
<p>Tsukishima can only stare at him speechlessly, heart pounding in his ears. </p>
<p>"This isn’t going to be easy," Kuroo murmurs, bringing their intertwined hands up to rest against his lips. "But I know they’ll love you." </p>
<p>Tsukishima lets out his own breath, letting his head come down to rest gently against the top of Kuroo’s. He takes a second before speaking. </p>
<p>"Your people already love you." </p>
<p>"I love you," he admits. </p>
<p>He hears Kuroo take a sharp breath. They sit like that for a few minutes listening to each other breathe, Tsukishima’s mind whirling to the same well-worn conclusion, over and over. Finally, he speaks. </p>
<p>"Give me a year," Tsukishima says. </p>
<p>Kuroo’s head snaps up, eyes searching his. </p>
<p>"To decide?" He asks weakly, hands still clutching Tsukishima’s. </p>
<p>"No," Tsukishima murmurs softly, taking one of his hands back to cradle through Kuroo’s hair carefully. "My mind is made up. It’s to finish up at the museum. And Yamaguchi needs some time to forgive you for not calling me for a few years." </p>
<p>Kuroo’s face breaks into an incredible grin. He leans up to kiss Tsukishima hard and Tsukishima has to hold on to his jacket for balance. </p>
<p>"You’re going to regret this," Tsukishima warns, hands still on Kuroo’s chest. "I’m not that good with people." </p>
<p>"Good thing I’m good enough for the both of us," he replies, smiling as he pulls Tsukishima into another kiss. </p>
<p>++</p>
<p>24 hours later, Kuroo leaves through his back window, neck craning to give Tsukishima one final glance before he climbs into a black town car.</p>
<p>Two weeks later, cameras crowd the entrance of the national museum when word gets out that the King is seeing a childhood friend, Tsukishima Kei. Museum worker and son of an ex-diplomat. </p>
<p>One year later, Nekoma holds its first royal wedding in decades.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i watch the crown. yes i <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KpjR4iurWw">listen to vampire weekend.</a></p>
<p>kuroo is also happy tsukishima said yes so that he doesn't have to marry his fourth cousin once removed, Lev, like all his advisors were telling him. sorry lev.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>